


Atop a Leaf

by dont_wanna_jongout_uwu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cat Hybrid Kim Jongin | Kai, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Plants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_wanna_jongout_uwu/pseuds/dont_wanna_jongout_uwu
Summary: Kyungsoo is stressed about his cat hybrid’s favorite sleeping place.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Atop a Leaf

As the Wednesday light passes through the window pane, it reaches Kyungsoo’s babies – lively _midori_ leaves nestled in their pots decorated with pastel paint perfectly lined up. He’s happy that they finally got their today’s sunlight and he now proceeds to fetch the bottle spray to sprinkle water. However, he noticed something at the top of the big heart shaped leaves – it’s Jongin. His cat hybrid that he adopted a few weeks ago due to Minseok’s insisting that he should have a pet that could ‘liven up his life’ just like his plants.

He bought a cat hybrid because it was one of the low-maintenance animals that sleeps most of the time. After a few days of cooing at its cuteness and adapting to its eating, sleeping, and dumping schedule, he realized that he should have bought one earlier. He may not admit it but there are times that he feels lonely and wanted someone to be together with which resulted to him buying plants. It became his stress reliever and he enjoys taking care of them but it’s not like he can have a conversation with it and there enter Minseok’s idea of having a hybrid that grows and transforms to a human when it reaches its mature age. At first he was hesitant because he has zero idea on how to ‘raise’ one but when he met Jongin and saw it sleeping peacefully in the shop, he immediately took out his money and bought the white cat hybrid home.

There was one problem though, as perfect as it looks, with Jongin being adorable and well-behaved, he likes to sleep on top of his plants. The cute-sized kitten likes to flatten his body on his plants to also absorb sunlight from the window. It may not damage his plants /for now/ but he’s concerned that if Jongin became bigger and continues to make it his bed, the leaves or its stem may not be able to support his growing body and might fall someday hurting both his pet and plants. Hybrid grows faster than humans and animals so for only a month, it will grow to a big cat that can transform into human-like body.

He walks closer to Jongin and he sees his white ear tinged with pink inside twitched. He stretches his body and yawned showing its small fangs. He jumped down, bouncing on the leaves and licks at its plump rose-colored paws underneath.

“ehem” Jongin stopped licking and looked at Kyungsoo. He began to purr and rub its head and cheeks to his hands as if greeting him a good morning.

“You slept at my babies again Ji, I told you yesterday that you should just sleep beside the pots” Jongin meowed back louder as if saying that he doesn’t want to; walking away and ignoring what Kyungsoo said. He wanted to scold him more but he knows that when Jongin gets mad at him, he tends to walk from one corner and will not face him. Seeing that makes him all guilty and in the end, he will be the one to offer treats to be forgiven.

Kyungsoo sighed in exasperation and just waters his plants. Maybe he’ll remind Jongin later after his work.

+++

Weeks passed by and Jongin being as big as an adult cat finally gave up on sleeping on the leaves but now he curls himself around the pot with the soil making him dirty. Kyungsoo actually considered to just give up and let the cat sleep on where he likes but one day, he woke up from Jongin’s continuous meowing and there he saw him crying on the floor together with a broken pot. He immediately got up and examined if Jongin is hurt and he noticed him trying to walk towards him but one of his leg is limping. He carried him into his arms and put him gently on his bed.

“I told you that you should stop sleeping on it because you’re too big for them, look where it got you” He said and he stand up to get the first aid kit. When he came back, he saw Jongin’s ears flatten and tears are streaming down his cheeks wetting his white fur. He felt bad and hurt because Jongin is in pain. He kept stroking his head and body to soothe him and after a few minutes, he sees his tummy slowly going up and down, signaling that he now slept again.

Since Jongin can’t move that much, Kyungsoo decided to let Jongin sleep on his bed because it’s the only soft surface to rest on his injured leg. Thankfully, Jongin didn’t leave the bed when Kyungsoo put him there after eating.

“I’m sorry earlier, you know I care for you the most, right?” he said as he kissed the top of its head and bopped its nose before sleeping.

+++

As the sunlight passes through the window pane, it reaches Kyungsoo’s babies – lively _midori_ leaves nestled in their pots decorated with pastel paint. Kyungsoo woke up from the feeling or his ears getting wet and something (or someone) hugging on his waist.

“Good Morning, Soo” Jongin whispered as he softy bites his hear and hugged him closer.


End file.
